


Secrets of the Bow

by Ren_of_the_Night



Series: Secrets of the Bow [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Archery, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Krynn (Dragonlance), Mages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_of_the_Night/pseuds/Ren_of_the_Night
Summary: Dragonlance OC story that i wrote some time ago (It gets better after chapter 4)
Series: Secrets of the Bow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to My World

Name: Journey Majere

Day of Life Gift: 5/15/336

Race: Human (should be Elven or maybe a Kender)

Skills: Archer, Mage.

Personality: Sweet, Will kill if necessary, Loving, Darkish magic.

Alliance: hasn't taken test yet

Siblings: Raistlin Majere, Caramon Majere, Kitiara Uth Matar.

Friends: Tanis Half-Elven, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Flint Fireforge, Sturm Brightblade, Laurana Kanan, Goldmoon, Riverwind, Tika Waylan Majere.

I was mostly raised by my brothers and sister, my mom was too weak to take care of me and my dad worked constantly. When I was five years old Raistlin noticed that I always watched him study. He didn’t think much of it but had me do a beginner spell anyways. I was able to do it easily and from that day forward he had me learning under his instruction. When I was six years old I was enrolled in magic school. When I was eight years old I was introduced to Tanis, the day I was introduced to him was the day I started breaking rules. Let me explain, mages are only allowed to carry a small dagger, but Tanis taught me how to use a bow and arrow. I have never missed a shot not even the first time I used a bow. It’s my main weapon in battle and I hunt for my family.

Growing up I was liked by kids but being a mage and being Raistlin’s little sister caused me to be bullied a bit. I didn’t care but I made sure to always have a protection spell ready. When I was ten years old Kit, Caramon, Raistlin, and the rest of the group left for five years. When I turned thirteen I started working as a barmaid with Tika to make a little extra money. A little bit after I turned fifteen the day came when everyone was supposed to return home. I waited all day until around three pm Caramon and Raistlin walked in the door of the inn of the Last Home. It had been so long that they barely even recognized me!

Raistlin told me he had taken the test, I was furious with him! When the rest of the group returned it was amazing, I forgot how much fun they all are. After the War of the Lance we parted ways again I was only fifteen still so I decided to adventure a bit. I think I’ll write about them some time soon, anyways see you soon! I think Tas got stuck in a hole again!


	2. The Journey Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely a sucky one and was just a filler so bear with me and keep on reading!

After the War of the Lance, we all parted ways I decided to go North towards Palanthas. When I left it was nighttime so I travelled all night and day on foot. Until I found an old inn too be honest I had no idea where I was all I knew was I was going North. I got a room and stayed the night the next day I bought a horse from the innkeeper. We set off again when it reached noon I found a small village that I had never been to before. The minute I rode into it something seemed off everyone there was looking at me with a burning hate in their eyes. I figured it was because I was a stranger, I was wrong.   
The minute I dismounted I was surrounded and questioned, “who was I?,” “why was I here?”, “did I have any weapons they couldn’t see on me?” It was strange but I figured they were just being cautious after all a war had just ended. I answered truthfully and explained to them I was just passing through and needed some food. They didn’t care and told me to “get out”, so I did I mounted up and left.

I was so confused as too why I was told to get out, but I figured they were just scared. Then I realized, when I had entered the village I had moved my bow and arrows to my torso so they could see. What I had forgotten was that Kitiara had my bow specially made when I was nine. She had gotten it engraved with the words “Be the strongest you can be -Kitiara.” They had read it and realized I had some relation to her the dragon highlord they had fought against. The rest of the trip was pretty boring, it was mostly just woods. When I finally got to Palanthas I went to an inn and passed out the minute I hit my bed. That night I had a memory cross my mind, it was about when I was about six years old. I was walking through town with Kitiara who had stopped in for a visit. We stopped at a jewelry stand and I watched her pick out a ring on a chain. She handed it to me and told me too wear it always. When I woke up I looked at the ring and thought “funny it represents me perfectly a bow notched with an arrow with a spell book behind it.” I got dressed and went downstairs, ate, and checked out. I walked around the shops a bit then put on my robe and headed over towards the tower of high sorcery. I got out my charm and went inside making sure not to be seen. I walked up the many flights of stairs till I got to Raistlin’s study, I walked inside and there he was my brother.


	3. Rather Be the Hunter Than the Prey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title stolen from the song "Natural" by "Imagine Dragons"  
> Journey is given a seemingly crazy task
> 
> or
> 
> Journey's alliance changes from Red to Black

“So you actually came, I’m amazed.” Raistlin said.  
“Yes I came, now what do you want?” I asked suspiciously.  
“Sit down then we will talk.” He replied with that soft sarcastic voice I had grown so used to over the years. I walked over and sat down on one of the old plush chairs. “Now,” I ask again “why did you call me here?” I repeated.   
“Well my dear sister” he said sarcastically “Since you want to skip the pleasantries, I called you here because I want you to do something for me.” He finished with that wry smile of his.   
“What could you possibly want me to do for you?” I asked rolling my eyes.

“I want you to…kill someone I want out of my way” He said nonchalantly like it was no big deal.  
“What!?” I said jumping out of my chair with, what I’m assuming was a look of shock on my face. “You cant be serious, sure I’ve killed before but that was in life or death situations!” I yelled at him.  
“Now now don’t make a decision just yet dear sister, after all you haven’t even heard who it is.” He said calmly.  
“I’m sure it won’t change my decision, but who is it?” I asked starting to get curious. “…Asher.”

“Asher?” I asked memories from my childhood flooding back to me. “What’s in it for me?”  
He shrugged and said “Revenge, scores being settled.”  
I thought for a second then looked him in the eyes and said “I’ll do it.”   
He smiled then said “Good, here’s where he lives I want him dead by tomorrow.” I took the piece of paper from him glanced at it looked at him and said “Don’t worry he will be.” then turned around and left.

I walked down the street away from the tower, it wasn’t until I was a good distance away that I finally looked at the piece of paper he had given me. All it had written on it was what appeared to be an address, and a description of the house.  
I shoved the paper back in my pocket before walking towards the market place and disguising myself in the large crowd.  
“Okay” I thought to myself “It looks like this is the place.” I thought to myself and looked around there was a old abandoned building to the right of me and to my left was a beautiful white marble house with two columns in the front. I looked to my right and thought “If I can get on the roof of the abandoned building I can easily shoot him with an arrow.” “I’ll strike tonight, he’ll sure regret everything he did to us when he feels an arrow go through his chest.” I thought smirking. I turned on my heel and walked into the shopping district.

A couple hours past and it was time I would finally get sweet revenge. I walked swiftly to the abandoned building and walked inside, and found a staircase leading no doubt to the roof. When I got to the roof it was perfect no one could see me, yet I could see his front door perfectly. After waiting about an hour I finally saw him I grabbed my bow and an arrow notched it, drew back, took a deep breath and fired. He never saw it coming, it went exactly where I wanted it to, he dropped to the ground dead. I turned and ran down the stairs, out the door, and away from the scene of the crime. No one knew what happened and no one ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not my best work but as promised it will get better by chapter 5.


End file.
